Like The Rose
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Our favorite Spirit Detective ponders over his feelings for a certain redhaired yoko. This is a song fic based on that. Gay pairing. YusukeKurama


Like The Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related items. I also don't own the song "Like the Rose." Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and all related companies. "Like the Rose" is owned by B-Witched an all related companies.  
  
Warning: There is a gay pairing mentioned throughout the story, don't say you haven't been warned.  
  
Read and enjoy.  
  
_Every little word  
  
With every lesson learned  
  
I think I know why hearts are made of stone  
  
Every little pain  
  
Fans a bitter flame  
  
Nothing stops me loving you_  
  
My name is Yusuke Urameshi, and I've seen a lot of things and met a lot of people, but there has always been one person who has always stood out. For now I'll call him My Rose. I know you're probably asking about Keiko, but we were only friends. We were good friends, but that was it.  
  
Over the years I've seen enough blood shed that it would make most people bitter, but nothing has hindered my feelings for him. If anything, the feelings have merely grown. He's like a light in the darkness. With his charismatic style, he could convince anyone to do anything.  
  
_Can't you see that we belong  
  
Oh how I want it to be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
  
You may ask why I call him My Rose. Well, he is as beautiful as a rose. He has the smoothest and most beautiful blood red hair, much like the petals on the rose. His eyes are the deepest green you could imagine, the exact shade you'd find on the leaf of a rose when it's at its peak.  
  
The rose, the flower, is also special to him. From all appearances, it must be his favorite flower. He uses it in most of his attacks. I mean, he could've chosen any plant and it would work, but he uses a rose with all his main attacks.  
  
He is also like a rose in a field of flowers. He stands out above all else. His beauty and vitality shine above everyone else, but I could just be biased.  
  
_Baby like the rose  
  
Oh darling you put color in my life  
  
Baby take my heart forever  
  
Cause I don't wanna be afraid  
  
No no_  
  
I've had a bad life. I mean, my mom is a lush, my dad is a no show, and I've had to fight either humans or demons my whole life, though the demons have only been for the last few years. For me, it all seems rather bland, but he is the thing that puts color in it. All he would have to do is just be near me and I would be content. I could never deny him anything.  
  
_Turn another page  
  
The story will never fade  
  
Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight  
  
And when you're far away  
  
Forever love will stay  
  
Keep this loving feeling deep inside_  
  
I think I've loved him since the moment I first met him, though I didn't realize it at the time. The way he was willing to give up his life to save his mother struck something inside me. He didn't have a second thought as he told the Forlorn Hope that he was willing to give his life as long as his mother was allowed to live a long, happy life. I think it was partly that that prompted me to offer up part of my own life so he wouldn't have to die.  
  
Then, not long afterwards, he saved my life. When I was fighting Hiei, he took a sword to the gut so I wouldn't be decapitated. Then he blinded Hiei's Jagan Eye so I might have a chance of beating him. And while I finished my fight with Hiei, he made sure Keiko didn't become a demon herself. Hell, if it wasn't for him, not only would I not be alive, but Botan would also be dead (can she actually die?) and Keiko would be a demon.  
  
He helped to save my sorry ass again when Kuwabara and I were being over run by demons outside the castle of the Four Saint Beasts. And inside the castle he defeated Genbu. I know that Genbu must've been one hell of an opponent considering that he managed to hit My Rose.  
  
Finally, in the Dark Tournament he won us so many fights. He fought and killed Roto, and that was after outsmarting the half-wit demon when he tried to threaten My Rose's mother. He fought Gama while weighted down by the demon make-up, but he managed to beat him. And then he had to fight Touya while his energy was trapped inside him, meaning he couldn't even summon his Rose Whip. He managed to beat Touya by sowing the seed of a Death Plant into his own body. When he fell unconscious while still in the ring, my heart almost stopped because I thought he died. I was relieved when I found out he didn't and then furious when the corrupt tournament committee. I was both furious at the bastard Bakken who was hitting him and afraid for his life while he was unconscious, though I felt infinitely better when I felt how soft Bakken punches were. Then, from what I was told when I met them later, he beat Ura Urashima despite, or maybe with the help of, the mystic for from the Idun box. And in the finals he fought the bastard Karasu. I saw his past form, Yoko, for the first time ever. Who knew that the beautiful human body hid an equally beautiful demon form. After he changed back to his redheaded human form, I watched as he struggled to beat Karasu. Finally, he attempted to sacrifice himself to win, though he manages to survive.  
  
Can't you see that we belong  
  
_Oh how I want it to be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
  
I know it's futile to even have these thoughts about My Rose. I mean, he could have any girl he wanted by just simply asking, why would he look at a guy, much less me. He's cultured, charismatic, intelligent, and polite while I'm a street punk with luck, a badass reputation, and hardly any schooling on account of skipping school so often.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, though I might one day act on the impulsiveness that got me killed and brought back to life in the first place. Maybe one day I'll tell him, and I'll just pray for the best.  
  
By now, anyone who knows anything of our past should know damn well who My Rose is. My Rose is Suichi Minamino, a.k.a. Kurama. I am in love with the one and only Kurama.  
  
_Cause you're the color in my life_  
  
AN: So, what do you think? I know for a fact that this is a very seldom seen coupling, and I happen to enjoy it very much. Please review and tell me what you think, and please also tell me if you happen to know of any other fanfics with either Yusuke/Kurama or Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei pairing. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
